Don't You Remember?
by SanantaYura
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon sudah bersama selama dua tahun. Tetapi itu bukan sebuah jaminan untuk terus bisa bersama.
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda manis itu terus menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kulitnya bertambah pucat sejak terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Bibirnya tak lagi merah merekah seperti dulu. Matanya bahkan tidak bersinar, tidak lagi secerah yang dikatakan orang-orang. Tapi pemuda itu tidak peduli. Hari ini ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat fisik dan psikisnya berubah drastis.

Cho kyuhyun, pemuda manis itu, berdiri lama di depan restoran favoritnya dulu. Entah sudah berapa jam ia menatap lelaki itu. Lelaki yang membuatnya bahagia sekaligus menderita di waktu yang berbeda.

Kakinya dengan sangat berat melangkah maju, mendekati tempat penuh sejarah baginya dulu bersama lelaki itu. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya berhenti, dan bibirnya gemetar.

Cho Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Karena air matanya sudah ia habiskan dalam hampir tujuh bulan yang lalu.

Tapi melihat lelaki tampan di ujung meja restoran itu tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik yang tidak dikenalnya, membuat air matanya kembali mendesak keluar.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi menatap langit, membuat matanya perih karena sengatan matahari. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin air matanya tidak lagi jatuh.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia memantapkan dirinya memasuki restoran mewah itu. Mendekati sebuah meja berisi dua orang anak manusia yang tengah tertawa riang.

"Kyuhyun." Seru lelaki tampan berlesung pipi itu setelah melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Cho Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Choi Siwon dan wanitanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyu?" tanya Siwon masih dengan senyumnya yang merekah. Membuat hati Kyuhyun berdebar sekaligus sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Siwon menanyakan kabarnya. Tidak bisakah lelaki itu melihat dan merasakannya. Betapa dirinya menderita.

Tapi Cho Kyuhyun tetap ingin terlihat bahagia, maka ia tersenyum tulus untuk lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya lirih.

Pemuda tampan di hadapan Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa renyah. "Seperti yang kau lihat Kyu. Keadaanku luar biasa."

Seketika itu, air mata kembali mendesak turun. Ia merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih menanyakan keadaan lelaki itu. Padahal ia tahu jelas bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar bahagia.

"Ada apa Kyu?" pertanyaan Siwon membuyarkan lamunannya.

Cho Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum menatap lelaki itu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku pergi dulu Kyu." Choi Siwon tersenyum menawan sambil merangkul wanita di sampingnya.

"Jangan lupa datang. Kami sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu." Lanjutnya sebelum pergi menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun, dan tentunya menjauh dari kehidupannya.

Dan sekarang Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Tangannya dengan kuat meremas sebuah kertas berisi undangan pernikahan Choi Siwon dan Choi Sooyoung, tunangannya.

Sambil terus menatap punggung sepasang kekasih itu, memori yang ada di kepala Cho Kyuhyun terus berputar cepat.

"_Hyung, ini kah kartu undangan pernikahan kita?"_

"_Apakah kau suka sayang?"_

"_Sangat. Kau memang yang terbaik Hyung."_

Dan sekarang tangisannya semakin kencang. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain terhadapnya. Di depan restoran itu, Kyuhyun masih menangis histeris mengingat semua kenangannya dengan lelaki itu. Tidakkah lelaki itu mengingatnya? Tidakkah ia sedikitpun mengingat kisah cintanya dulu?

"Untuk apa kau menangisinya? Tidakkah kau lihat Cho Kyuhyun? Lelaki kebanggaanmu itu sudah benar-benar melupakanmu." Bentak Kim Ryeowook, sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Jerit Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu masih terus menangis histeris di kamarnya.

Dan sekarang tangisan itu bertambah dari sahabat sekaligus sepupunya. "Tapi kau terluka. Kenapa kau masih mencintainya Kyu? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu begini."

Dan pada akhirnya, kedua lelaki manis itu, menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis bersama di kamar itu.

Keesokan paginya, Cho Kyuhyun pergi berbelanja ke supermarket terdekat dari apartemennya. Meskipun sahabatnya mengusulkan untuk menggantikan posisinya berbelanja, tapi pemuda manis itu menolaknya secara halus. Ia ingin sedikit menghilangkan penatnya dengan berbelanja kebutuhan dapur untuk satu minggu ke depan.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Suara seorang wanita muda menghentikan kegiatannya memilih berbagai sayuran.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan detik berikutnya jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar.

"Choi Sooyoung." Sapanya lembut.

Wanita cantik di hadapannya tersenyum lebar. Ia menepikan troli belanjanya dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Kau sedang berbelanja juga rupanya, dengan siapa kau kemari?" tanyanya ramah.

Kyuhyun menarik napas pelan untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya dan menepikan trolinya seperti yang dilakukan Sooyoung.

"Aku sendirian. Kau?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Kyuhyun berdoa, semoga bukan kata Choi Siwon yang keluar dari bibir tipis wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali. Aku juga sendirian."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya lega dan tersenyum tulus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belanja bersama." Usul Sooyoung riang.

Senyum tulus Kyuhyun pudar seketika. Sebenarnya ia lebih nyaman berbelanja sendirian, tapi melihat senyuman wanita di hadapannya membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Tak terasa tiga jam sudah Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berbelanja. Dan kini mereka berdua tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di salah satu restoran yang berada di dekat supermarket tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sooyoung tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang memutar garpu spagetinya, mendadak terdiam. Ia menatap Sooyoung bingung.

"Kau mau bertanya apa? Tanyakan saja." jawab Kyuhyun dan meneruskan kembali kegiatannya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan Sooyoung. Ia dengan terburu-buru meminum air di gelasnya, dan meneguknya hingga habis.

Choi Sooyoung yang melihat hal tersebut, ikut panik dan memberikan beberapa tissu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sooyoung khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Kemudian ia membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan tissu yang telah diberikan Sooyoung.

"Aku, aku hanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Kedua alis Choi Sooyoung menyatu. "Kenapa terkejut? Bukankah itu pertanyaan biasa?" tanyanya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun tertawa kecil di hadapan Sooyoung, membuat wanita tersebut bertambah bingung.

"Iya, kau benar. Itu pertanyaan biasa." Ucap Kyuhyun dan setelah itu ia menghela napas.

"Jadi, apa kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sooyoung lagi.

Beberapa detik pemuda manis itu menatap Sooyoung lekat. Tapi kemudian, tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Dulu aku memiliki kekasih. Tetapi sekarang kekasihku telah pergi. Mungkin ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di sampingku. Ya, ia pasti lebih memilih untuk hidup normal dengan orang yang jauh lebih bisa membahagiakannya." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

Matanya terus menatap kedua tangannya yang berkaitan di atas meja. Mengingat lelaki itu, membuat matanya kembali terasa panas. Ia benci hal ini. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ya, sekarang Cho Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat kembali masa lalu mu yang pedih itu. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal." Kata Sooyoung lirih.

Kyuhyun segera mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sooyoung. Ditatapnya wanita cantik itu lama. Mungkin Sooyoung tidak akan meminta maaf seperti itu kepadanya jika saja ia tahu, bahwa seseorang yang diceritakannya adalah kekasihnya sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat. "Tidak apa-apa Sooyoung-ssi."

Cup

Kyuhyun membelalakan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah datang sayang?" tanya Sooyoung riang.

Lelaki yang baru saja mencium pipi Sooyoung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Setelah itu kedua mata lelaki itu bertemu dengan kedua mata Kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca.

Kyuhyun melihat sedikit keredupan di mata lelaki itu setelah memandangnya. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya sedikit, karena lelaki itu kemudian menyapa Kyuhyun dengna cara yang amat sangat berbeda.

"Maaf Kyuhyun, sudah merepotkanmu menjaga calon istriku. Dia pasti sangat merepotkan ya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu. Choi Siwon dan Choi Sooyoung tertawa bersama.

Tidak adakah hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai begitu bahagia bersama kekasihnya yang juga sangat dicintainya. Walaupun kekasihnya itu bukanlah dirimu.

Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya yang sempat jatuh. Betapa ia sangat mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang belum juga merelakan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Tentu saja aku tidak merepotkan bukan, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sooyoung tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun segera tersenyum walau dengan terpaksa. "Tentu saja. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

Dan selanjutnya Kyuhyun hanya terjebak di antara dua pasang manusia yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Melihat Choi Siwon mencium pasangannya dan tertawa bersama membuat hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

'_Kenapa kau tidak mengingatku? Apa aku sudah benar-benar hilang dari hatimu? Tidakkah kau rasakan sakitnya aku? Tidakkah kau mengingatnya Choi Siwon?'_

Tidak tahan dengan situasi ini, akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartemennya dengan pelan. Air mata masih mengalir indah membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

Ia berjalan pelan ke kamarnya dan duduk di tepi kasur. Otaknya masih memutar pemandangan kedua pasangan di restoran tadi. Kemudian sebelah tangannya mencengkeram dada kirinya keras, sekeras tangisannya.

"_Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyu."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Pasti. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Kyu."_

"_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Hyung. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Karena aku tanpamu, hanya akan menjadi raga tanpa nyawa."_

Sejak kejadian hari itu, Kyuhyun menjadi jauh lebih pendiam. Yang ia lakukan hanya makan, tidur, dan menonton televisi. Tetapi, tentu saja tidak benar-benar menonton televisi. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk memutar memori yang telah dilaluinya bersama lelaki itu selama dua tahun yang lalu.

Sesekali sahabatnya, Kim Ryeowook datang ke apartemennya membawakan makanan dan berujung pada menasehatinya untuk melupakan lelaki pujaan Kyuhyun itu.

Tetapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah menanggapi omelan sahabatnya. Menurut Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggal menikah oleh lelaki yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin dua hari terakhir ini menjadi hari paling menyesakan untuk Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia juga berpikir keras. Ia tidak lagi menangis, walau yang dilakukannya hanya melamun. Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah bertekad untuk merelakan lelaki itu.

Ya, orang bilang, kalau kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, kau pasti akan bahagia bila melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, walau itu bukan denganmu.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Nyatanya kalimat itu hanya sebuah teori. Teori yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bahagia melihat orang yang dicintai memilih orang lain, bukan dirimu. Dan memang, Kyuhyun pikir, teori itu tidak pernah berlaku untuknya.

Hari ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membeli sepasang tuxedo untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Siwon dan Sooyoung yang jatuh tepat dua hari lagi. Kim Ryeowook, sahabatnya, sudah berkali-kali menghela napas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mencari-cari tuxedo itu?" tanyanya jengkel.

Kyuhyun masih asik memilah-milih beragam tuxedo di toko itu. "Aku belum mendapatkan yang pas untukku." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Ryeowook menghela napas kasar. "Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan mendapatkannya. Bukan karena tidak ada yang pas untukmu. Tapi karena kau tidak mau membelinya. Kau tidak mau membeli tuxedo untuk menghadiri pernikahan Siwon."

Kyuhyun berhenti memilah-milih. Ia terdiam memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook.

"Aku benarkan?" tanyanya lagi. "Sudahlah Kyu, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kau tidak perlu datang ke acara pernikahannya. Kau tidak perlu menyakiti dirimu lebih jauh lagi." Ryeowook menyentuh bahunya dan mengusapnya pelan.

Namun, Kyuhyun bukanlah Kyuhyun, jika ia mendengarkan perkataan orang lain.

Ia mengambil sebuah tuxedo yang sangat sederhana, yang bahkan sudah ditemuinya dari toko pertama hingga kelima ini.

"Ini tuxedo yang ku pilih. Bukankah ini sangat pas untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyocokan sebuah tuxedo berwarna hitam itu di tubuhnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Ryeowook menghela napas. "Terserah padamu."

Setelah membeli tuxedo untuk Kyuhyun. Kini, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyantap makan siangnya di kedai ramen langgangan Kyuhyun. Meskipun awalnya Ryeowook mengusulkan untuk makan di restoran yang makanannya jauh lebih bergizi, namun Kyuhyun secara tegas menolak.

Mungkin pemuda manis itu masih ingin mengenang kebersamaannya dengan lelaki brengsek itu di kedai ini.

"Kalau kau ingin melupakan dan merelakannya, kenapa masih juga mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sering kalian kunjungi bersama. Itu sama sekali tidak membantu, Kyu." Kata Ryeowook jengkel.

Kyuhyun masih menyantap ramennya dengan tenang.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Choi Siwon?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun meminum air di gelasnya banyak dan sedikit mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan." Jawab Kyuhyun, kali ini selera makannya sudah hilang. Jadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk ramen yang masih tersisa sedikit di mangkuknya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook frustasi.

Kyuhyun memandang hamparan langit di atasnya. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya benar-benar bahagia, dengan menikahi wanita pilihannya." Jawab Kyuhyun masih memandang lekat langit di atas.

"Dan mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu?" tanya Ryeowook cepat.

"Setelah hari itu, aku benar-benar akan merelakan dan melepasnya." Jawab Kyu pelan.

Ryeowook memutar kedua matanya malas. "Dengan kata lain, sebelum hari pernikahannya tiba, kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook kesal. "Itu kan hanya sebuah harapan. Apa bahkan aku berharap pun tidak boleh?"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau harus menjadikan itu sebuah harapan? Kenapa kau tidak mewujudkannya?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang-orang bilang kau itu jenius, tapi menurutku, kau itu benar-benar bodoh." Tukas Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemui Sooyoung dan mengatakan bahwa kau ini kekasih Choi Siwon?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, tetapi kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap jalanan. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook cepat. "Bukankah kau lebih dulu menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Choi Siwon? Lalu tiba-tiba perempuan itu datang dan menghancurkan segalanya."

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena, bukan aku yang lebih dulu."

Kedua alis Ryeowook menyatu. "Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook lekat. "Choi Siwon dan Choi Sooyoung sudah menjalin hubungan cinta selama empat tahun."

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat. "Apa? Jadi, maksudmu.." Ryeowook tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan kini ia menggeram keras.

"Benar-benar kurang aja Choi Siwon. Berani sekali dia menjadikanmu selingkuhannya selama dua tahun dan sekarang dia mencampakanmu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan dan menatap Ryeowook sendu. "Sudahlah Wookie, itu semua juga salahku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu semua juga salahku?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Aku yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu pada Siwon. Aku juga yang tidak memperhatikan apakah Siwon sudah punya kekasih atau belum. Aku yang telah dibutakan oleh cinta."

Ryeowook menggebrak meja. "Tapi bukan berarti Siwon bisa bersikap semaunya. Kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih, mengapa dia menerima pernyataan cintamu." Tukasnya.

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Sebelum hari pernikahan itu tiba, aku akan menemui Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"_Ma, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

"_Kau menyukaiku?"_

"_Iya hyung, aku sangat menyukaimu."_

"_Aku mau Kyu, aku juga menyukaimu."_

"_Kenapa kau menerimaku?"_

"_Karena aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu."_

"_Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"_

"_Karena kau sempurna, Kyu."_

"_Kau yang sempurna, Hyung. Terima kasih karena telah hadir di hidupku."_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Sooyoung**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Woyoung**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s)**

**Note : Coba baca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Adele-Don't You Remember **

**χ χ χ χ**

**Chapter 2**

Sehari sebelum Choi Siwon menikah, Kyuhyun mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuknya. Entah lelaki itu masih menyimpan nomornya atau tidak, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan pria itu untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka yang tidak pasti.

Dan di sinilah pemuda manis itu berada. Di tepi sungan Han, yang lagi lagi merupakan tempat favoritnya dulu bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantelnya. Angin yang berhembus masih bisa menusuk kulit Kyuhyun yang telah ditutupi mantel tebal. Ia sudah menunggu hampir 30 menit, meskipun ia tahu, ia datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bodoh. Ia seperti seseorang yang masih sangat mengharap cinta kekasihnya yang telah pergi. Meskipun memang itulah kenyataannya.

Bahkan ia merelakan dirinya kedinginan karena datang 30 menit lebih cepat hanya untuk menghapalkan kata-kata apa saja yang akan dikeluarkannya begitu ia bertemu Siwon.

Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak kuasa menghilangkan kebodohannya. Ia tidak kuasa mengelaknya. Ia masih amat sangat mencintai seorang Choi Siwon.

**χ χ χ χ**

"Kyuhyun." Panggil seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenal betul suaranya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati laki-laki yang ditunggunya sedari tadi akhirnya muncul. Namun kali ini, ia tidak melihat senyuman yang biasa lelaki itu pamerkan ketika bertemu dengannya bersama Sooyoung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Siwon datar.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan kegugupannya.

"Kau masih menyimpan nomorku." Tebak Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Kali ini Siwon yang berdehem pelan. "Tentu saja. Bukankah kita teman." Jawab Siwon datar.

Senyum yang awalnya akan dikembangkan Kyuhyun, diurungkan olehnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Maksudku, kita perlu bicara, Siwon. Duduklah di sampingku." Pinta Kyuhyun pelan.

Dengan ragu Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan mantelnya dan sedikit melirik Siwon. Lelaki itu benar-benar menunjukan ekspresi datar. Ia sama sekali tidak mencoba menatap Kyuhyun.

Tidak tahukah lelaki yang masih asik memandang sungai itu, bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang gemetaran. Bukan hanya karena angin yang menusuk kulitnya. Tetapi juga karena rasa takutnya. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun takut benar-benar mengakhiri segalanya.

"Mungkin ini bukan lagi waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi, aku hanya benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Siwon masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kabarmu tujuh bulan yang lalu?"

Kyuhyun mendengar Siwon menarik napas cukup kencang. Tapi setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Siwon tidak juga berbicara, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau bilang kita berteman, tapi kenapa kau tidak memberikan temanmu ini kabar selama tujuh bulan terakhir?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dan membuangnya beberapa kali. Ia sudah ingin menangis karena lelaki di sampingnya tidak juga bersuara.

Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun ingin terlihat tegar di mata Siwon.

"Tapi kau tidak banyak berubah. Kau masih tampan seperti dulu. Hanya saja, sekarang kau terlihat sedikit lebih kurus."

Mereka kembali dilanda keheningan. Entah apa yang Siwon pikirkan, namun Kyuhyun, ia terus mencengkeram ujung mantelnya. Meskipun ia takut, tapi ia harus benar-benar menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa ia sendiri terkejut mendengar kata itu.

Dan lelaki tampan di samping Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh, menatapnya lekat, meskipun mulutnya masih bungkam.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau baik-baik saja. Tapi aku hanya ingin jujur, Hyung. Aku ingin jujur padamu bahwa tujuh bulan ini aku tidak baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun terus berbicara, namun kali ini ia enggan menghapus air matanya yang telah jatuh.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang meneteskan air mata, Siwon kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Selama tujuh bulan ini, aku mencarimu, aku menunggu setiap hari. Aku hampir gila karena memikirkanmu, karena kau tidak kunjung kembali. Aku takut sekali, Hyung. Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu dan melihatmu lagi." Kyuhyun mulai terisak saat mengatakannya.

Tetapi kemudian, kedua namja itu kembali terdiam. Sampai akhirnya sang namja manis melanjutkan kalimatnya, setelah menghapus air mata yang turun di pipinya.

"Aku senang sekarang sudah bisa melihatmu kembali." Kata Kyuhyun dengan lebih tenang.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Tapi aku sedih, karena kau kembali bukan untukku."

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sooyoung selama empat tahun?"

Siwon yang terkejut oleh pertanyaan Kyuhyun, menatap pemuda manis itu seolah bertanya.

"Sooyoung-ssi yang mengatakannya. Ia menceritakan bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya selama empat tahun itu. Ia perempuan yang sangat baik dan cantik. Dan kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi." Lagi-lagi suara Kyuhyun bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Siwon datar.

Satu kalimat yang muncul dari bibir Siwon tentu saja mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Membuat hatinya sakit seketika. Bukan kalimat itu yang diharapkannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Kyu tercekat.

Siwon menatap Kyu lekat. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Air mata Kyuhyun mulai menetes kembali. "Hubungan kita Hyung. Hubungan kita?"

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan Kyu? Kita sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang kita hanya seorang teman."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, tiba-tiba telinganya berdengung kencang setelah mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Ia hanya sempat merasakan suara Siwon yang juga bergetar, tetapi mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku?" tangisan Kyuhyun semakin pilu terdengar. Sesekali pemuda manis ini terisak kencang.

"Kau tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Kau bahkan pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan satu katapun untukku." Tangis Kyu.

Choi Siwon berdiri dari kursinya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Stop Kyu. Berhenti mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu kita. Semuanya sudah berakhir." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Choi Siwon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyu.

Tapi bukan ini yang Kyuhyun harapkan. Maka ia pun berdiri dan berteriak kepada lelaki yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku tahu, aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Aku tahu, aku hanya membebani hidupmu. Tapi, tidakkah kau ingat, Hyung? Tidakkah kau ingat alasanmu mencintaiku dulu?" Jerit Kyuhyun pilu.

Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya. Jumlahnya semakin lama semakin bertambah. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti ikut menangis bersamanya.

Lelaki itu membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap pemuda yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya, kekasih manisnya, kekasih tercintanya.

"Jangan menangis Kyu." Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja saat lelaki itu menatap Kyuhyun yang menangis pilu.

"Aku bilang jangan menangis." Kali ini ia berteriak. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sendiri tengah menangis tertahan.

Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya membawanya mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terus menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak?" tangisan Kyuhyun semakin kencang.

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu menubruk tubuhnya. Dan ia tahu pasti, bahwa lelaki itu memeluknya. Bahkan ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya dan Siwon bergetar bersamaan. Meskipun Kyuhyun terus menangis kencang, tapi ia merasakan setidaknya tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat karena pelukan Choi Siwon. Pelukan yang dirindukannya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun kini memeluk erat tubuh Siwon, seperti Siwon yang juga memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Kyu. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun terisak lebih kencang setelah mendengar kata maaf dari Siwon. Bukan karena kata maaf yang Siwon keluarkan yang membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi karena cara Siwon menyampaikannya. Pemuda manis ini mendengar tangisan Siwon yang menyayat hati. Dan Kyuhyun berharap semoga ini bukan hal yang buruk.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sooyoung." Dan harapan Kyuhyun pupus sudah ketika Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Ia tidak mau seperti ini. Baru saja ia merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Siwon dapat diperbaiki. Tetapi mengapa lelaki ini kemudian mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

Dan kemudian Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh. Kyuhyun bisa melihat air mata Siwon yang masih mengalir. Ia tidak menyangka seseorang di hadapannya yang sangat tampan, saat ini terlihat sangat kacau. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, dirinya bahkan lebih kacau dari lelaki itu.

Setelah mereka hanya saling menatap selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Choi Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya. Menghapus segala air mata yang menempel di pipinya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya.

"Besok aku akan menikah dengan Sooyoung."

"Kau bisa membatalkannya." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lirih. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Hyung. Dan aku juga masih mencintaimu. Kita bisa bersama seperti dulu." Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak peduli meskipun ia harus mengemis cinta pada Siwon.

"Aku tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan itu. Maafkan aku, Kyu." Jawab Siwon pelan. "Dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harap kau akan hadir besok."

Perlahan-lahan Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan air mata yang setia mengalir. Mereka masih bertatapan satu sama lain. Bagi mereka mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir yang mereka punya untuk saling memandang.

"Please." Suara Kyuhyun tercekat ketika mengatakannya. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Please, kau ingat aku satu kali lagi malam ini. Tolong ingat, kapan terakhir kali kau memikirkanku dalam hidupmu. Apakah aku benar-benar sudah terhapus dari memorimu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan lekat. Ia menghentikan tangisannya dan menghapus air mata yang ada wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas kencang. "Jika jawabanmu adalah bersama Sooyoung, aku akan merelakanmu selamanya. Aku akan pergi, menjauh darimu, memberimu jarak agar kau bisa terus bernapas, bebas, dan menemukan hidupmu sendiri. Tapi, jika bukan Sooyoung jawabanmu. Maka, kembalilah padaku."

Siwon masih belum bergeming di tempatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang besok. Untuk melihat jawabanmu."

Setelah mengatakannya di depan Siwon, kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas, kemudian pergi melewati Siwon yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

**χ χ χ χ**

Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartemennya dengan pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu itu. Kyuhyun mengulang lagi kejadian tadi. Dan ia sempat merutuki dirinya yang menyempatkan mencium Siwon. Tapi kemudian hatinya mengatakan yang ia lakukan adalah benar. Mungkin itu terakhir kali ia bisa bertemu Siwon berdua seperti itu. Dan ia tidak ingin menyesal karena tidak sempat memberikan salam perpisahan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang televisi. Di sana, sahabat sekaligus sepupunya sedang menonton acara televisi yang tidak Kyuhyun tahu apa.

Sedetik kemudian Kim Ryeowook menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Ia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencengkram kedua bahu Kyuhyun kencang hingga Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman Ryeowook di bahunya dan memilih duduk di sofa.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Dia akan tetap menikah?" tanya Ryeowook ketika sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya lirih. "Kita lihat saja besok."

Kemudian Kyuhyun menatap tajam Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sedari tadi kau tidak menonton tv?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan televisi bergantian. "Aku menontonnya."

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Ryeowook dengan bantal. "Kau tidak pernah menonton sinetron, bodoh. Sedari tadi kau pasti hanya melamun."

Ryeowook mendengus jengkel. "Kau sangat mengerti aku rupanya. Tentu saja saat ini aku tidak mood untuk menonton tv."

"Apa karena aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tertawa mengejek. "Percaya diri sekali kau."

Kyuhyun menghela napas kencang. Kemudian ia berdiri. "Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, bukan." Kemudian Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah menungguku." Tukas Kyuhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

**χ χ χ χ**

Hari yang paling dibenci seorang Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba. Ia terus memandang orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. Mereka semua bersenda gurau dan saling tertawa. Kini Kyuhyun sadar, hanya ia yang tidak bahagia.

Gereja pagi itu sudah dipenuhi oleh para undangan. Di samping altar sudah berjajar paduan suara yang mengiringi acara pernikahan ini, sebuah piano cantik juga tergeletak di sana, bunga-bunga cantik, hiasan-hiasan indah lainnya, kedua keluarga mempelai juga telah hadir, dan seorang pastur yang akan membimbing jalannya pernikahan. Semua sudah lengkap dan terlihat sempurna, kecuali kedua calon mempelai yang belum muncul.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara-suara tamu undangan memenuhi telinga Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mendapati calon mempelai pria berjalan dengan gagah menuju altar.

Kyuhyun berdiri mengikuti undangan lainnya. Telinganya terus menangkap pujian yang dilontarkan dari tamu undangan untuk sang calon mempelai pria. Dan Kyuhyun sangat mengakui bahwa, saat ini Choi Siwon sangat sempurna.

Siwon berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Choi Siwon tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju altar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang calon mempelai wanita menyusul memasuki gereja. Semua tamu undangan kembali riuh. Semua tersenyum, tanpa terkecuali kyuhyun. Harus diakui, bagaimana pun Choi Sooyoung adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan cantik. Terlebih hari ini, dengan gaun putih mewahnya, Choi Sooyoung terlihat seperti bidadari.

Ketika kedua calon mempelai berdiri di altar. Dan pendeta memulai inti acara, semua tamu undangan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Kecuali Kyuhyun. Ia masih berdiri di barisan belakang.

"Choi Siwon, bersediakah anda untuk menerima Choi Sooyoung sebagai pendamping hidup anda baik suka maupun duka, baik mudah maupun susah, baik sehat maupun sakit, selamanya, sampai maut yang memisahkan?" tanya sang pendeta.

Choi Siwon terdiam, lelaki itu menatap Sooyoung lekat, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun lama. Cho Kyuhyun mencengkram ujung jasnya kuat-kuat. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sejak pertama kali pendeta memulai kalimatnya.

"Choi Siwon?" suara sang pendeta menyadarkan Siwon. Ia menundukan kepalanya, kemudian melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Dan pada akhirnya menatap calon mempelai wanita dengan senyuman.

"Aku bersedia."

Tangan Kyuhyun terkulai lemas. Air matanya jatuh sudah. Selesai sudah semuanya untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, dirinya mulai terisak pelan. Beberapa tamu undangan melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan pertanyaan sang pendeta kepada calon mempelai wanita. Detik itu juga Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan gereja dengan air mata yang terus mengalir menghiasi wajah manisnya.

**χ χ χ χ**

Kyuhyun terus berlari menjauhi gereja itu. Tidak peduli wajahnya yang sekarang kacau. Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Ia juga terisak di sela-sela tangisnya. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun berteriak kencang sambil memukul dada kirinya.

Tidak peduli tatapan tajam dari orang-orang yang ditabraknya, juga tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang melihatnya, serta tatapan kasihan dari orang-orang yang seakan-akan mengerti kesakitan hatinya.

Selesai sudah bagi Kyuhyun ketika lelaki yang dicintainya itu mengucapkan kata bersedia di depan pendeta. Ternyata bagi Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun memang tidak berarti apapun.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran ia membuka sepatunya, diikuti dengan membuka tuxedo, dan beberapa kancing atas kemeja putihnya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun menyalakan shower dan sengaja menyiram dirinya dengan air dingin yang turun. Dirinya masih menangis, dan bahkan sekarang lebih kencang. Ia berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Pada akhirnya tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh karena tidak kuat menopang semuanya.

Air shower terus mengguyurnya, menyamarkan tangisannya.

**χ χ χ χ**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan sakit. Ia mendongakan kepala, memejamkan matanya, menikmati air yang masih mengalir dari shower. Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah menggigil, bibirnya juga sudah membiru. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bahkan ia tertidur lebih dari tiga jam di sana karena terlalu lelah menangis. Terlebih sejak jam 4 pagi tadi, Kyuhyun tidak tidur karena memikirkan hari ini.

Ternyata ketakutannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Kyuhyun bangun dan menopang tubuhnya di dinding. Kedua kakinya terasa kebas dan sakit, mungkin ini efek tertidur dalam keadaan kaki tertekuk.

Kyuhyun mematikan air di shower. Dinginnya air yang sudah mengguyur dirinya lebih dari tiga jam ini ternyata tidak mampu mengurangi sakit dan panas yang ada di hatinya.

Maka Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati bathub. Ia duduk di pinggir bathub dan mulai menyalakan keran di sana. Sedikit demi sedikit bathub itu terisi oleh air hangat yang sengaja Kyuhyun pilih.

Sementara menunggu air di bathub penuh. Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu hingga semua terlepas dan Kyuhyun membuang kemejanya begitu saja ke lantai.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celana dan melihat layar ponsel yang menampilkan panggilan masuk dari Kim Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan hal tersebut dan memilih menjatuhkan ponselnya di lantai.

Setelah air di bathub penuh, kyuhyun menceburkan dirinya di sana. Ia mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering tiada henti. Perlahan-lahan ia merendam seluruh kepala dan tubuhnya di dalam bathub, sambil memutar kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama Siwon.

"_Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?"_

"_Kau akan terus bersamaku kan?"_

"_Kita akan menikah dan mengambil dua anak. Pasti kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sangat bahagia."_

"_Aku percaya Tuhan menciptakanmu hanya untukku."_

"_Aku mencintaimu Siwon Hyung."_

TBC

**χ χ χ χ**

**Awalnya mau buat ini jadi dua chapter aja, tapi ternyata terlalu banyak. Jadi aku akan tambah satu chapter lagi sebelum ending. Maaf karena alur cerita ini sangat lambat. Aku sengaja buat jadi lambat, supaya pesan angstnya dapet. Dan mudah-mudahan kalian emang dapet yah.**

**Dan makasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, comment, follow, dan favoritkan fic ini. Aku gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Ini fic pertamaku dan semoga aja ada fic-fic selanjutnya setelah fic ini berakhir. **

**Aku amazing banget sama perhatian kalian. Thankyu, Love You All :***

**Sincerely, Yura Sananta.**


End file.
